Tales of Camelot
by AGDoren
Summary: A Collection of short A/G fics written for various fic contests and battles over on LJ about our favorite couple, A/G. Stories feature a variety of ratings and genres and even a few crossover pieces.
1. Tale 1

**Good Witch or Bad witch characters: Gwen and Morgana/G/reincarnation/modern**

While preparing to move cross country this February I made time to participate in the AG_Fics Short Batte II MC7 over on LJ. I am a masochist, that's why I did it. Anyway I wrote 34 AG short fills averaging 500 words a piece most of them about A/G. I find I am finally willing to clean them up and post them here. I will also be adding in my 14 fills from AG_Fics Short Battle I MC6, all will be published under the heading Tales of Camelot and cover a variety of settings, ratings and genres, enjoy.

_One of many fills for the AG_short fic Battle (MC7). __I would post the original prompt and who it was for, but I've lost that info._

* * *

"This is just ridiculous and prejudiced and just wrong!" Morgana shook her head. "I mean really, why does she have to be green? It's like she is not even human or something."

Guinevere shrugged and continued to flip through the magazine. She was fairly certain that Morgana was only thinking about watching The Wizard of Oz so she could have something to bitch about.

"It's the old prejudice that's what it is."

"Old prejudice?" Gwen asked.

"Yes against magic users." Morgana declared with an emphatic nod that made her long dark hair bounce.

"Against _magic users_? That's an interesting selection of words Morgana," Gwen looked up from her magazine and met her friends eyes. "Why not witches?" Gwen asked.

Ever since she'd met Arthur she'd been thinking it was time for a new roommate.

Morgana froze,red lips parted ever so slightly.

"You seem to be taking this very personally Morgana."

"What do you mean Gwen?"

A look of wariness crept in into Morgana's face now, her green eyes narrowed and there was the suggestion of fear them.

"Nothing," Gwen shrugged. "You just seemed really concerned about the depiction of green women in old movies, almost as if it were personal or something."

"No."

"Okay," Gwen tossed her dark curls over her shoulder and went back to flipping through the magazine a bit more.

Morgana lying to her, keeping secrets, well this was no surprise Morgana had done that before. She and Morgana had met at twelve years of age both had attended the same private school along with Merlin. Morgana had been eager to befriend both of them, protective and kind. Between her money, looks and fashion sense she could have easily been the most popular girl in school, but she'd slummed with the awkward black girl and the poor boy on scholarship.

She and Morgana were true friends now in this life, Gwen was certain of that. Their friendship had been fine until she'd met Arthur a month ago.

"Do you want some soda?" Gwen put the magazine down.

"Sure," Morgana said not looking away from the Wizard of Oz maybe the other woman really did like the film. "Thanks."

Gwen got up and headed for the kitchen. The moment Arthur's lips had touched hers something inside had shifted, unlocked. She could have gone through this life as Guinevere Smith, citizen of the United States, Black Woman, Chicago girl born and bred, opened a boutique and taught sewing workshops and pattern making for busy modern people. She could have done all of those things and had a fulfilling life, but then she met Arthur and her life swung in a new direction. The dreams of another life, another time had begun that very night.

Then again perhaps it was always going in that direction; after all she'd meet Merlin and Morgana at just twelve years-old.

Their kitchen was nice, modern, stainless steel appliances, marble countertops, a nice stone tile floor. Not something your average college kid could afford. She thought of Arthur growing up in his dilapidated mansion and scraping by in his tiny, over-priced Hyde Park studio. Quite a come down for the king of Camelot.

She got two glasses filled them with ice. Root beer for her, cola for Morgana. She thought about Morgana. How anti-war Morgana was, how anti-prejudice she was, how Morgana had so often seemed to know she and Merlin better than knew themselves.

"_Magic users."_

That is what Uther had called them then, that is what Morgana still called them.

_How long had Morgana known?_

She grabbed the glasses, too quickly and tipped one didn't fall off the counter, just poured its contents across the marble surface to leak onto the floor. But she didn't go for a paper towel or dish cloth. Gwen concentrated on the liquid, willed the soda to reverse itself, flow backwards into the glass and it worked. Something else had unlocked the moment she kissed Arthur, something Guinevere had never had before.

She poured Morgana a new glass of cola, wiped down the counter and cleaned up the sticky traces left behind by the spill. She was fairly certain she could trust Morgana this time and if not, well…She had the power.

* * *

-end first story


	2. Tale 2

**The prompt for this story was Inspiritation, written for Ella Rose, modern, Arthur/Guinevere, Merlin, Lancelot, mentions of Uther, Beverly (OC Gwen's mom), general, mild angst, rating: g**

Camera

When they'd checked into the hotel last night they been too busy, too preoccupied with being newly married to unpack. Guinevere looked at the little gift bag in surprise. She didn't remember putting that in their suitcases. More than a little curious she sat down on the bed and opened the bag to find a little box with a card attached.

_To The Newly Weds, enjoy_

Guinevere smiled and opened the box. A red digital camera, it didn't look old, it looked new but it was open. She studied it a moment and saw that the memory light was flashing full. Curious she looked at the first picture her mother's face appeared and beneath it a sign that her mother made.

'I love you darling and I know you're going to be happy in your marriage.' Guinevere smiled. The next was Uther. 'Guinevere, Arthur I know I gave you a hard time in the past and I'm sorry. Guinevere I will always treat you like one of the family and now you have it in writing.'

The next one was from Lancelot. 'You made it,' was all his sign said and Guinevere sighed.

She, Merlin, Arthur, and Lance had all met at the same time while in college. They'd somehow coalesced into a little group and right around the time she and Arthur had started dating, Lancelot and Merlin had started dating. They'd been a happy little foursome.

While she and Arthur had struggled a bit during college, Arthur with his daddy issues and she with her finances they had stuck it through and after college it had been smooth sailing for the two of them. It was the opposite for Merlin and Lancelot.

The depression that Lancelot had struggled with since high school seemed to magnify after graduating college. Medication, therapy, nothing helped. He and Merlin grew a part and one day Merlin called Gwen in tears, Lance had simply disappeared. Still he had managed to resurface for their wedding.

"Arthur come and look at this." Guinevere called to her husband and Arthur came out of the bathroom wearing nothing, but a towel. She swallowed, and licked her lips. Arthur was broad shouldered, and fit. Not grotesquely so like some muscly guy from a body building magazine, but there was a bit of definition to his abs and his pecs sat-up nicely. She eyed his nipples a moment and then let her eyes follow the dusting of golden hairs to where they met his towel.

"Guinevere," she could hear the smile in his voice. "Did you call me out here to ogle me?"

She tore her eyes from his abs.

"You can keep looking at me like that," Arthur said with smile, "just be warned it only goes one place."

She rolled her eyes.

"I was unpacking and I found this," Gwen held up the camera. "Come and look at it with me, our friends left us messages."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

She nodded and he sat down beside. His bare damp shoulder brushed hers and he settled one hand palm down on the bed behind her. Warmth tingled between them where their bodies touched, knee, thigh,hip,waist...and Gwen felt a tightening in her loins. She met her husband's bright blue eyes and he gave her a knowing smile.

"Let me see the pictures Guinevere."

She bit her lip and swallowed.

"All right." Gwen turned her attention back to the camera.

They scrolled through the messages together, some funny, some serious, some advising and some heartfelt.

They came to Merlin's, his was next to last.

'I'm so happy for the two of you, I know things are going to be fine and you'll be happy.'

"He looks truly happy."

"Yeah," Gwen said remembering the lines of strain she'd seen around Merlin's eyes and mouth when Lancelot had come to the rehearsal dinner.

"What's the next one?"

Arthur pushed the button and both felt relieved smiles bloom over their faces.

Merlin and Lancelot sat side-by-side, holding hands and grinning as if they felt all the happiness in the world with a sign that read:

'Don't worry about us.'

And for a little while, at least, they wouldn't.

-End second story


	3. Tale 3

**Prompt for this one was "We all know Gwen's got great legs" or something like that. Written for kbrand for the AG MC 7, Kickboxer, rating G, Arthur/Guinevere**

**Kickboxer**

Arthur spun and saw stars. Actual stars, like in a cartoon making a circle round his head. When his vision cleared there was a small, brown fist in his face.

"Don't move!" A strident voice ordered and he didn't. He vaguely recalled a foot coming toward his face just before the spinning and the stars and he didn't want an encore presentation.

"Dropped your wallet," he said lifting his hand from the pavement. The fist withdrew and a few seconds later she was crouching at his side.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I thought you were a criminal, but you're good samaritan. Are you okay? Can you sit up?" The voice was warm and feminine and full of regret.

Arthur started to sit up and then he felt her trying to pull him up.

"Let me help you. I live in this apartment building right here. Do you want to come up and sit down for a moment? Taking care of you is the least I can do."

* * *

Arthur sat on a comfy lilac couch and held an ice pack to the back of his head. Guinevere, that was the name of the woman that had clobbered him, had gotten him settled with an ice pack and some aspirin.

"I am so sorry," she sat a cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

"You don't have to keep apologizing."

"But I feel like I do." She shook her head, making her dark ringlet curls bounce. "You're obviously in pain and it's my fault. You were just being helpful."

"Well, no good deed goes unpunished."

She drew in a breath and her full lips turned downward in a guilty frown.

Arthur gave her a wink. He didn't want her to feel bad, he really didn't. He knew women had to be careful for their safety. Plus she was cute.

"I'll tell you what, if it will make you feel better I'll let you buy me dinner to make it up to me."

Her eyes narrowed a bit and her expression turned wary.

"Dinner huh'?"

"Well you did clobber me and now I have whopper of a headache."

"All right," Guinevere rose and Arthur saw that she was wearing a track jacket, shorts and gym shoes.

He let his eyes glance over her legs they were long for her height and wonderfully well shaped.

"What did you even do to me," he asked?

"I'm a kickboxer. I kicked you," she frowned again. "You're gonna have a serious bruise on that pretty face of your tomorrow."

-end story #3


	4. Tale 4

_**Discipline, Guinevere, Arthur, Beverly, and Igraine, modern, family, mild angst, rating: general**_

Seven-year-old Guinevere couldn't take her eyes off the blonde child. He had come into the store with his mother the same time she had. They had exchanged friendly smiles, sizing each other up as potential playmates for the grocery store trip, but they had to stick close their mothers. While her mother had initially gone to the produce department, the blonde boy's mother had headed for the bakery. Guinevere had shrugged sooner or later she would get to look at the toys. She followed her mother obediently. She didn't beg, she didn't eat too many grapes; she got things if her mother asked her to, and she didn't try to sneak things into the grocery cart. She was a good girl.

They saw the blonde boy and his mother in the cereal aisle.

"Please mom, please, please, pleaseeeee!"

"I said no Arthur, okay," the mother added and Guinevere frowned.

"But I want it!" The boy shouted and Guinevere watched in shock as he stomped his foot like a baby and threw himself on the floor thrashing his arms and legs. His mother may have spoiled him in the past, but she walked away ignoring the tantrum. After about thirty seconds the boy looked around, realized he was being ignored and got to his a childish growl of frustration he charged his mother. The poor woman banged into the shopping cart her hips knocking painfully into the metal hand bar, belt buckle hitting the metal with a klank. Arthur crossed his arms and looked up at his mother with a smug expression of self-satisfaction.

The smug look disappeared when Guinevere smacked him. He stared at her a moment in complete shock and raised his hand to hit her back, but she caught his arm.

"You're bad, you're very bad. You don't hit your mother!" The little girl arched up on tip toe and glared down on him in a perfect imitation of the same look her mother used to cow all the children around her.

Guinevere's mother recovered from her shock and stepped forward to intervene, but the boy's mother held out a hand to stop her.

The little boy shrank in front of Guinevere and started to cry real tears as she squeezed his arm.

"Let me go please."

"Apologize to your mother," she ordered with a shake.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Good," Guinevere said with a firm nod as she released the boy's arm.

_Neither child knew it at the time, but it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship._


	5. Tale 5

prompt: _Black. Leather. Boots._

**The Mystery Scout, Arthur/Guinevere, Merlin, Gwaine and Morgana, Exile OCs: Ylsa, Adras/ Isobelle, Kerenza,and Synove, Modern au, rating: general**

_Black. Leather. Boots._

Well given where he was they were no real surprise. Still Arthur couldn't take his eyes off them as they sauntered into his line of sight. He let his eyes travel up over black -or was it a deep purple-gleaming patent leather, with laces up to the knee, to find a length of bare soft brown thigh, topped off by a very short, purple, satin skirt. Before his eyes could get any higher there was a Silence Glaive under his chin.

"What are you looking at?" The owner of the boots said.

He looked up to meet a pair of deadly dark brown eyes topped off by a blunt black bob with a purple gleam to it.

"Sailor Saturn I presume?"

Her full lips turned upwards in a smile. Arthur retrieved his Acen badge from the floor and stood as a swarm of sailor scouts surrounded the mystery woman. He picked out Sailor Mars, Uranus and Neptune, Venus, a very tall Sailor Mercury and a plumpish Sailor Moon. They must have been participating in the old school portion of this year's cosplay.

He met Sailor Saturn's eyes and tried to think of something to say before her friends carted her off.

"You ladies seem to be missing a Tuxedo Mask."

"Not at all mate."

Arthur turned to see a tall man with longish hair, a beard and an English accent wearing a tuxedo minus the mask and top hat. He gave Sailor Saturn a smile and took Sailor Moon's arm.

"Guys," Sailor Mars addressed them lips gleaming and red. "We have to go for sign-ups."

"And we," he felt Merlin tap him on the shoulder, "need to get going."

"Right." He looked at Sailor Saturn again. "My name is Arthur."He extended his hand.

"Oh like King Arthur," she smiled and took his hand in her gloved one, "Sailor Saturn."

She winked at him and he frowned.

"Your real name perhaps?"

"Come on Hotaru-chan."

A short and very dark-skinned Sailor Venus called her by the character's name and started tugging her away, but not before giving Merlin an appreciative once over.

"Maybe next time," Sailor Saturn gave him a fluttering wave and sauntered off with her friends.

She looked back over her shoulder as she walked away, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. He returned that smile and held her eyes until she looked away again. He watched her disappear into the crowd, a seductive sway to her brown hips. It was only Friday he had two more days to try and get to know her. And since they were both participating in the old school cosplay he thought was a pretty fair bet.

-end Tale 5


	6. Tale 6

**Guinevere Thank You, Arthur/Guinevere, mentions of Morgana and Morgause, drama/family, rating: general**

_written for sidhe_farie prompt Gwen is excited because Arthur has finally done something she always wanted him to do_

* * *

Arthur sat in his office, attention on his tablet. The afternoon sunlight gleamed bright on his desk and golden-blonde hair. For a moment Guinevere studied her husband with a smile. Arthur could be loving, he could overlook a lot, but when you crossed him, if you fell in his eyes there was no recovery. Everything you had done, all the mistakes he seemed to forget with so much ease rushed back to his mind. You were a new person, a betrayer.

"I called Morgana back," he said without looking up, voice soft.

"I know and I know it meant a lot for you to call her," Gwen said.

"She's coming by for lunch on Saturday." Arthur looked up with a sigh and sat the tablet on the desk.

Lips pursed around his next words he studied her for moment.

"As you pointed out Guinevere. She's been clean for two years, she's cut ties with Morgause and father's lies nearly destroyed her. She deserves a second chance."

Gwen smiled as he echoed things she'd said to him over the years.

"I listen to you," Arthur's lips turned upward at the corner.

"I know." Now she pushed away from the doorframe and walked across the room to stand beside him.

Arthur turned away from his desk now and pulled her into his lap. Guinevere put her arms around her husband and he lent against her, resting his golden head on her breast.

"I never forgot how betrayed you felt by both Morgana and your father."

He covered her one of her small dark hands with his larger pale one, twining their fingers and holding her hand close to his heart.

"What she did after he died…" Arthur didn't finish.

"You know if you don't want to be here, if you just want to let her visit with the kids, I won't be angry or disappointed." She pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I know it's hard and her betrayal cut you deeper than it cut me. However you want to handle it Arthur, one step at a time."

He looked up at her and for a long time and deep brown eyes held bright blue.

"Thank you Guinevere. Thank you for loving me."

* * *

-End Tale 6


	7. Tale 7

This tale is a little different. It takes place in the cannon and is really more of a short character study, enjoy.

**Much to Be Desired, Arthur and Guinevere, S2 missing scene, angst, rating: general**

Arthur's eyes were on her. She could feel them following her every step. The movement of her hips, the tilt of her head, the spring of her curls and she wished with all her being that they were not. He had made it clear to her, her status as a peasant, a maid was undesirable. Objectionable to his father and though she told herself it might not be so, more than likely objectionable to him as well.

She had eyes she was not ignorant of the difference between herself and Lady Morgana that wealth and rank made. Cosmetics, special washes for the hair and skin, fine clothes, jewels all of these things made a lady shine. While her poor handmaid had only the adornment of her natural beauty.

Her new dresses were beautiful. The fabric had been a gift from the Lady Morgana and surely an improvement over the shapeless linen sacks she'd worn before, but nothing akin to the silks, velvets, cashmirs, and lambswool that adorned the ladies of the court, nothing that matched the fur that trimmed their gowns. And what of her hands?

She could not forget that brief moment when she'd handed him her token and he'd taken it, been charmed, tempted by her. She had not mistaken his interest then. But later when he reflected upon it surely Prince Arthur would recall the roughness of her work worn hands and find them lacking alongside the silken smooth hands of the a lady of the court or a princess.

Guinevere did not doubt that in the eyes of Prince Arthur she left much to be desired.

-end Tale 7


	8. Tale 8

**A/N- **So 'eh I thought I'd have an Exile update by now, but per usual its taken me longer than expected ugh. Anyway enjoy this tale.

prompt: Medieval AU: Gwen works at a tavern outside of Camelot. Arthur the prince secretly visits once a week. They do clandestine things in the back room/closet. {smut}

* * *

**Outside the Tavern, Arthur & Guinevere, rating M**

Guinevere pushed up unto her toe-tips and pressed back against Arthur. She wanted, needed him deeper.

"Ohhh-" he caught her chin, tilting her head back to capture her lips and silence her with a kiss before she could give them away. She pushed back against him, forcing his hot hard length deeper inside, so that he could grind against all those sweet little spots. Gwen threw her head back as the pleasure building inside intensified beyond all measure, all thought. His hand came down over her mouth as she gripped the back room shelves causing them to rock slightly as Arthur thrust into her.

"Gwen- God-" the words were whispered into her into her ear a warm puff of clove scented breath against her cheek.

"Arth-" She bit down on his finger as she came and her body arched and writhed of its accord, knocking them into the shelves spilling dried herbs everywhere.

He stuck around to help her clear up the mess and since her brother was away when he asked to stay the night, to sleep with her in her bed she let him.

* * *

Arthur let Gwen push him down amidst sacks of grain, flour and who knew what. He had to be back in Camelot soon, but God he didn't want to go. She slid down on him hot, tight, slick, still quivering from the pleasure he'd given her moments ago.

No one here in Mercia knew him by sight and he'd been enjoying running the tavern with her as if he were just a commoner, selling mead, making love to Gwen at every opportunity, playing cards and dice with the locals and pretending for just a few days that this was their life.

She started to move atop him, her brown breast bouncing as she arched her back pressing against his length deep inside. He met her movements thrust for arch and pushed up onto his elbows to capture a dark nipple with his mouth. Gwen moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair. _God he loved this!_

* * *

"So perhaps one day I can convince you to come to Camelot?"

"Perhaps," she leant against the bar and smiled up at him. "I have a tavern here. What would I have there?"

"Me."

She arched one eyebrow.

"And how would we live?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Arthur grinned.

Looking into his sea blue eyes she believed him for just a moment. They hadn't just fucked and worked these past few days, they had talked and though he had visited before and they had talked before she was starting to realize that he was someone important. He unlike most men listened to her when she talked about things like knights and nobleman and what countries needed.

"I'm going to think about what you said Guinevere," he said when she didn't say anything. "It's no good to give weapons to cruel and dishonest men while leaving the kind and honest ones with no means of defense. That's wise, sound counsel only a fool would ignore it."

She felt herself grow warm from the compliment, from the sincerity in his eyes. She could hear her beauty praised over and over again, but it didn't reach her the way that had. Perhaps there truly was some other life for her, for them, in Camelot

"Thank you Arthur," she laid her hand on his and he leaned forward for a good-bye kiss.

* * *

Later she would find the copper coins she'd insisted he take as payment for his work in the pocket of her apron along with a piece of silver, a piece of gold, and a note insisting he didn't need it. She would think over his suggestion that a life outside of the tavern, a life with him was possible.

-End Tale 8


End file.
